Trembling Touch
by Vrawr
Summary: She was no longer pure, no longer innocent. Her eyes no longer had the same light, and her hair no longer had the same shine. It was almost as if she were broken. Broken beyond all repair. KisaHinaTobi
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Rape, self-hatred, self-harm.**

**Copyright: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>All she could remember was the pain, as her innocence was taken away. In this case, innocence did not pertain to just her virginity, but, of course, that was taken away too, as their dirty, appendages touched, felt, and pumped in and out of her body. The way they said her name… no, they didn't even say her name. They didn't even have the decency for that. They called her <em>bitch, slut, whore, <em>or a combination of all three.

In the beginning she fought. She fought will all of her might, knowing what they were going to do. But, then her hope was lost, as the first member broke through her maidenhood. She let out a long, ear shattering scream, telling her attackers just how much pain she was in. But they didn't stop; they smiled. They smiled, evil and sadistic. They were glad; almost giddy in fact, to have popped such a beautiful young girl's _cherry._

Her tears had long since dried, leaving her eyes red, and tired. But she couldn't fall asleep; she couldn't give into the darkness. She had to stay up, and wait. Wait until she could escape from these horrible people. No, she corrected herself. These men couldn't even be called men. They were _monsters. _Disgusting, dirty monsters, who didn't deserve to carry the title of Shinobi. They deserved to die… they deserved to be defiled, and put in as much pain as she had.

Her gag reflex was activated as one of them pushed themselves past her dry, reddening lips. She stared up at them in horror, her eyes once again sparking into life. Or, at least, some form of life. All they did was grin at her, though, showing their canines. Her eyes watered, and the tears began to fall once more. At that moment, she knew that they weren't going to stop until she was dead. Well, they wouldn't have to wait much longer, because she was surely going to die soon. She'd either suffocate on this _monster's _pathetic excuse for manhood, or she'd explode from the amount of _fluids_ her body had already taken in.

As the thought of death entered her mind, though, _His _face flashed in her head. The face of her savior, her friend, and her love flashed before her eyes, causing her to freeze. How? How could her _will_ have been so easily broken? How could she have wanted to die so soon? How could she have not fought back harder? How could she have just… _given up?_

Slowly, she found herself waking up. Waking up from the pain, and become conscious one more. As she looked into the face of the monsters, all she saw was red. She then realized that it was not _herself _that she wanted to die, but these _monsters._

Filled with a new found hope, and rage, she snapped her teeth down, tearing through the disgustingly soft tissue that was the monster's manhood. A large, inhuman roar met her ears, but she ignored it, as she spit out his appendage. Blood still filled her mouth, but she had no time to get it out, as she gently cupped the other monster's cheek. She smiled at him, lovingly almost, before roughly pushing her thumb deep into the socket of his eye.

His scream was full of pain and shock, as he held his bloody head. She flicked his slimy, repulsively textured eyeball off of her nail, and turned towards the other monster, whose eyes were wide; shocked. She grinned at him, the same grin that the other monster had given her as he pushed himself past her lips, almost causing her to gag. His eyes turned dark, and narrowed. He growled at her. "You stupid little bitch!" As he rushed forward, ready to attack her, she found herself becoming even angrier. How dare he try to stop her? This was what he _deserved. _

A frown soon found its way on to her face. The feeling of her lips being pulled in such a way was slightly foreign, seeing as she almost never did anything but smile, or remain neutral. These monsters had changed her, and she hated them for it. She hated them for everything they did to her. She hated them for who they were as _people. _Who… who could ever do that to another person? Who could ever defile and ruin another living being the way they had?

Slowly, she lifted her hand up; chakra already circulating around inside of it, causing it to become an electric blue color. The monster's eyes widened once again, as her hand found itself buried deep inside of his chest. As his eyes began to turn dark, and lifeless, she asked him, her face devoid of any emotion,

"Who's the bitch now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm not really too happy with this chapter, but please enjoy it anyways! xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: Rape, Self-Hate, Self-Harm.**

* * *

><p>A whole day had passed since she had first killed those men. Since she had first lost her innocence, and since she had first died a little inside. For the past twenty four hours, all she thought about was what she could have done differently; how she could have just avoided those monsters altogether… She clenched her jaw, as she leaned against the base of the tree. If only she hadn't taken that mission from Hokage-sama… then… then she would still be pure.<p>

She would still be good enough for _Him._

She choked on a silent sob at the thought of Him. What would He think if He saw her now? Would He look at her in disgust and pity? Or would He rush towards her, offering her warmth and shelter in His arms? She snorted at that last thought, knowing that he would never do that. He had _her, _after all. Her, being the Flower of Konoha; the most beautiful girl in the village, and the object most adolescent boy's affection. Her, being; Haruno Sakura.

As she picked herself up from the tree, she let out a sigh. There was no reason for her to go back to the village now. All that awaited her were pitying stares, and disgusted looks. She could barely handle her father staring at her a little coldly; there was no way she could handle the whole _village _looking at her like that.

As the thought of her father appeared in her mind, she felt like vomiting. What would he think of her now? He'd probably disown her on the spot. He wouldn't care that she had just been gangbanged, and almost killed. All he ever thought about was his clan, what made this time any different? It's not as if she were really all that great of an asset to the clan as it was. They had Hanabi. They didn't need her… weak, little Hinata, who actually _had feelings._

She carefully made her way to a small, crystal stream. Never would she have imagined finding such a beautiful thing in the middle of a forest. But, then again, the world was filled with many beautiful things, wasn't I? She tensed her jaw. Beautiful things… always came to disgusting ends. Take her, for instance. She, Hyuuga Hinata, was beautiful. Still is, in fact, but now… now she was… _broken_, in a way. Her eyes didn't hold the same light, and her hair doesn't have the same shine.

"Why was I even born?" She whispered to her reflection. Silence met her ears, and she laughed humorlessly. In some way, she was actually kind of expecting an answer. Slowly, she closed her eyes, still kneeling down near the stream. _Was I just meant to die last night? Should I even be here right now? Or should I be dead? Should I still be laying there, in that valley, being defiled by those… monsters? _

The tears began to slowly build up behind her closed eyelids, but she didn't open them. She didn't want to cry anymore. She just wanted to suck it up and go back to Konoha… she wanted to be in the forest behind her estate, training with Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru… But she probably wouldn't ever be able to even see them again. She'd probably be stuck here, in this unfamiliar forest, forever.

Just as she was about to pick herself up and move back over to the tree she had been resting under earlier, she heard the crunching of leaves behind her. Instantly, she snapped her head in the direction of the noise, turning on her Byakugan. There was no way that she was going to let the same thing happen twice!

"Show yourself!" She shouted, her voice wavering only slightly. When she heard no other noise, she relaxed slightly, which proved to be a grave mistake, as a kunai went flying towards her, barely missing her cheek. "Silly little Kunoichi," A sickly sweet voice purred in her ear. She whirled around, palm flying forward.

The voice chuckled, causing her to shiver. "W-what do you want?" She cursed herself. She had just gotten out of the habit of stuttering, and now she was doing it again? "I want _you, _you stupid girl," The voice growled, finally appearing before her. The voice apparently belonged to a man, a very handsome man at that. Hinata narrowed her eyes at him, though, hating the way his breath blew against her lips.

Roughly, she was pushed forward, her back hitting a tree. She gulped, her jaw clenched. Here she was again, in the same situation she was in last night. She was about to be taken advantage of for the second time in under two days, and there was practically nothing she could do to stop it. She was _weak. _Her father had told her that too many times to count, but she had only just now really realized how right he was.

She was weak… she was the weakest Kunoichi she had ever known. She wasn't cut out to be a Shinobi… she was too kind, too forgiving, too nice, too _weak._ And that was finally coming back to bite her in the ass… for the second time in twenty four hours.

She brought her hands up, bringing her body into the infamous Hyuuga stance, ready to attack. The man shook his head, though, amused. "Do you really think you can defeat me, darling?" She clenched her jaw once again, not wanting to show him how unsure of herself she actually was. Before the man could even touch Hinata again, though, they both heard a voice.

"She may not be able to hurt you," The voice growled. "But _I _can." And then, the man's head was flying through the sky. His body, now not having anything to control it, fell against Hinata, leaning against her limply. Her eyes widened, as she pushed it off of her, and looked at the man responsible for killing the monster.

He was tall, almost like a giant, but that wasn't what caught Hinata's eye. What caught her eye was his _skin. _Unlike any other person she had ever seen before, this man's skin was _blue, _and kind of looked like gills. Another thing about him that stood out was his black cloak. On it, were red clouds, encircled in white outlining.

_Akatsuki._

As much as she knew she should be scared, she couldn't find it in herself to be. In fact, she was sort of in awe. Never, in her sixteen years of life, had she ever seen such a beautiful person. Of course, to most, he would be absolutely disgusting. He would be a _monster. _But, to Hinata, he appeared to be the exact opposite. He was like an-

"Angel," She muttered, finishing her thoughts, and taking a small step forward. He narrowed his golden eyes at her, obviously not expecting her to say that. "Huh?" He frowned. She looked up at him, smiling. She finally looked like the innocent girl she really was. "You're like an… a-angel." She muttered, attempting to take one more step forward. Before she could move, though, she succumbed to the darkness; allowing her body to finally rest.

Kisame caught her easily, a small frown marring his face. Clutching her small, frail body against his chest, he sniffed the air. What he smelt almost made him want to puke. The stink of cum, sex, and sweat covered this girl. He scowled, and almost dropped her in disgust, before he remembered how she had looked up at him. She seemed too innocent to ever have sex with so many different partners. So, the only excuse he could possible come up with is that; she was raped.

It wasn't extremely unlikely. The Shinobi world wasn't just filled with good guys, after all. There were some of them out there, just like the man who he had just killed, who didn't bother getting to know a woman before they took what they wanted from her. If the woman didn't want to do what they wanted, then they'd take it… with force, if necessary.

Sighing, the blue man carried the girl gently in his arms until he reached the camp he had set up a few hours earlier. Thankfully, Itachi-san was out on another mission, and Kisame was all alone. If his partner would've been there, Itachi would most certainly not agree with him taking care of the girl.

Kisame balanced her in one arm, as he took off his cloak. He laid it down on the ground, before laying her down on top of it gently. Because Kisame was so much bigger than her, his cloak was large enough to cover her up too. He stared down at the young girl, just now noticing the large, purple bruises around her wrists and the base of her neck. There also appeared to be other bruises, going down to the places her jacket covered up. He grimaced, wondering just what happened to the poor girl.

Truthfully, Kisame had been watching her ever since she started resting beneath that large pine tree. At first, it was just to make sure that she wasn't a potential threat, or at least that's what he told himself. But, then, he noticed how red and bloodshot her eyes were, and how her hands shook every time she heard a noise. He actually found it slightly humorous, how paranoid she was. But once she went over to that stream, and looked down at her reflection, his humor soon turned to slight pity.

"Why was I even born?" She had asked, her voice filled with nothing but sadness and longing. Longing for what, however, he did not know. Acceptance, perhaps? Maybe love? Kisame jumped slightly when she let out a long, humorless laugh, though he would never admit that to any of his peers.

After a few seconds, he smelt her tears, but he didn't see them. He figured that she was just trying to keep them in, though he didn't see why. She was supposedly all alone, so why not let it out? That was better than crying in front of others, wasn't it?

A few, short minutes passed, and all he did was stare at her. Her long, gorgeous lashes and her diamond-like eyes, paired up with her silky, dark blue hair was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Just a short look from her could send any straight man into a blushing frenzy. Well, that is, if they weren't completely oblivious.

When he heard a snap come from a few yards away from him, he instinctively gripped Samehada's handle, causing the sword to spring to life, vibrating underneath his touch. He narrowed his eyes at the area the sound was coming from. There was obviously someone there; someone who appeared to be… at least Jounin rank, maybe slightly higher. One thing Kisame knew for certain, though, is that whoever it was, they were definitely more powerful than the beautiful young girl still kneeling next to the stream.

He didn't want to alert the girl of his presence, though, and decided to wait until the intruder made a move. It only took a few more seconds for the girl to realize that someone, besides Kisame, was there. She tensed her jaw, activating what appeared to be a bloodline limit.

Kisame widened his eyes, berating himself for not realizing that the girl was actually a Hyuuga. "Show yourself!" She shouted, obviously trying to sound tougher than she actually was. Her attempt failed, though, when her voice wavered. With his enhanced hearing, Kisame heard the intruder chuckle. He narrowed his eyes, but continued to wait.

Only when the young Hyuuga was being pushed up against an old pine tree, did he spring into action.

He growled out, "She may not be able to hurt you," Kisame smirked darkly. "But _I _can." And, with that, Kisame flicked out his arm, cutting through the tissue and bone that was once the other man's neck. His head went sailing through the air, landing a few dozen yards away. His body, however, barely moved, and leaned against the Hyuuga. She stared at it with wide eyes, before gently shoving it to the ground.

His eyes narrowed. Even when the dead body of the man who almost raped her, landed on top of her, she was still gentle. This probed slightly at Kisame's curiosity. He wondered, if only for a moment, how much it would take for this girl to break. How much shit she would have to go through, before finally she finally gave up and lost the will to live? He shook those thoughts from his mind though, as she stared up at him.

The innocence in her eyes almost scared him, causing him to become tense. Never, in all of his years of living, had he seen such _purity_ in the eyes of a Shinobi. He just didn't think it was possible. Shinobi were supposed to kill, protect, and serve. The girl standing in front of him just wasn't cut out for the harsh, cruel life ahead of her. He could tell that by just glancing at her.

Suddenly, her eyes widened, as she took a step forward. "Angel," She muttered, her eyes bright, and lips parted slightly. He furrowed his brow at her. "Huh?" He didn't know what the hell she was talking about. "You're like an… a-angel," She muttered once more, as she tried to take a small step forward. Before she could reach the large man, though, her eyes closed and her legs gave out, causing her to collapse into Kisame's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review! (:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favored/alerted the story. (:

Bleu666 ; He's going to be a little bit of both, actually. xD Goofy in the beginning, Madara-ish towards the end.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: Rape, self-hate, self-harm.**

* * *

><p><em>She was running; running as fast as her legs could possibly take her. Even as she began to tire, she knew that she couldn't stop. If she stopped, then they would surely get her. And that was the last thing she wanted to happen. <em>

_Just as she thought that she had gotten away from them, she ran into something; something much too soft and warm to be a tree. She stared up at them fearfully, from where she sat on the cold dirty forest floor. "Pl-Please-" She attempted to beg; attempted to reason. She was cut off, though, by a powerful strike to the face. "Shut up, you stupid bitch." One of them, the tallest of the group, snarled at her._

_She narrowed her eyes, and began to slowly send chakra to her fist. Even though Hinata hated sneak attacks, she knew that that was the only possible way she could ever get out of this mess. If she could take down one of them, the leader, then she could hopefully take on the other two by herself. And, if she couldn't, then hopefully she would be able to escape in their shock._

_Just as she was about to send her fist flying upwards, one of them brought up their foot and kicked her straight in the face. She quickly forgot about the attack, and cradled her abused face in both hands. It almost felt as if they had broken her nose. But she knew that they hadn't. If they had, then there would be so much more blood; so much more pain._

"_Dumb whore," The one who kicked her growled. He reached down, sliding his fingers through her long, dark hair. After a few seconds, he roughly bunched it up in his fist and pulled. "Did you seriously think you could catch us off guard with such a pathetic attack?" He asked, his breath vile against her lips. She narrowed her eyes and scowled. Didn't this man ever brush his teeth?_

_One of the other men behind him sighed, impatient. "Damn it, Kin, can't we just get to it already?" He whined, his lips pulled into a deep frown. Hinata glanced at him, eyes wide and fearful. Get to it? Get to what? Even though Hinata asked herself that, she knew the answer. She knew what they were about to do, and, for not the first time in her short life, she regretted being so weak._

_If she were just half as strong as Sakura, or even Ino, then she would have gotten out of this without any trouble at all… no, she wouldn't have even been in this type of situation in the first place. She would have completed the mission within hours, and would be back in Konoha, sleeping in her bed, having beautiful, peaceful dreams about Naruto-kun._

_But, no, Tsunade-sama had to send her out on this mission. It was only a simple C-Rank. All she had to do was to travel to a nearby village, deliver a scroll, and then come back. But, somehow, she ventured off of the path she was supposed be on. So, I guess… this was her fault, wasn't it? If she had only stayed on the correct trail, then none of this would have happened…_

* * *

><p>Kisame watched her, his head tilted softly to the side. For the past hour or so, her whole body had been fidgeting. It started with just her hands, and then her arms, but soon spread to the rest of her body. Her cheeks were stained softly by a light pink, and she was breathing heavily through parted lips. At first glance, Kisame had assumed that she was having a… wet dream.<p>

A soft chuckle left his lips, just imagining what such an innocent girl could be thinking about. Or, better yet, _who _she was thinking about. This thought caused Kisame to pause; if only for a second. Who could this girl possibly be thinking about? Her boyfriend, perhaps? Or maybe an unrequited love? He shook his head, clearing those thoughts from his mind.

Just as he was about go and get some food for when she woke up, he heard her sniffle. When he first heard it, he thought that she was maybe coming down with a cold. But when he glanced back over in her direction, his eyes widened.

Large, wet teardrops were dripping down her face. They went into her mouth, and cascaded down her chin. He frowned, stepping closer to her. She sniffled once more, and he was slightly surprised she hadn't woken up. At the same time, though, he was glad. He was glad that she hadn't woken up, and wasn't making even more noise. As rude as that may sound, he was only thinking of her wellbeing. With all the noise she was making, an enemy may hear and come over to investigate. Sure, he could hold off practically any enemy that challenged him, but if an encounter could be prevented, then he would rather it be.

He sat back down, then, preferring to be near her as she was crying. If an enemy actually _did _hear her, then he wouldn't be able to protect her very well if he was out, collecting food. As he sat, he watched her. He watched the way her hands unconsciously held her stomach, the way her eyes moved rapidly beneath her eyelids, and the way her bottom lip shivered. He also waited. He waited for her tears to finally stop, but even after ten minutes, they continued to flow. His frown deepened. How many tears did this girl have? Then he decided that the better question was: What the hell was she dreaming about to make her so sad?

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, revealing wild, white orbs. Kisame jumped a few inches in the air as her upper body jerked upwards. Her mouth was wide open and she was breathing as if she had been underwater for the past couple of minutes. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks freely, but she either was ignoring them, or just didn't notice. He could hear her heart being erratically in her chest; her blood pumping fast.

After a few seconds, she glanced in his direction. It didn't seem like she was actually looking _at_ him, though. More like _through _him. He frowned, as milky white met his own golden yellow. "You're finally awake." He stated. She stared at him, eyes wide. Just as she was about to ask who he was, the memories came back to her. He had _saved _her.

He had _stayed._

He was her _angel._

"What's your name?" He asked after not getting a reply for his previous question. Hinata opened her mouth, ready to answer his question. However, a small voice in her head stopped her.

_He's in the Akatsuki. He's a killer. He could kill you! Just one flick of his sword, and your head would be off of your shoulders! Don't be a _fool!

The last word she heard sent shivers down her spine. It had sounded just like her… her father. She gulped. So what if he was in the Akatsuki? So what if he was a killer? Had had _protected _her! He had watched over her the whole night! And… he didn't even take advantage of her sleeping form. He was an angel…

Just as Kisame thought she was never going to answer his question, she smiled. It looked strained, and tired, but it was a smile. One of the first real smiles that he had ever seen that was aimed at him. It made his heart pick up speed just a little bit, but he ignored it. "M-m-my n-name i-i-is… H-Hyuuga H-H-Hinata." She stated, her voice low, and stutter evident.

He could tell that she was nervous, so he smiled, hoping to make her feel slightly more comfortable. Normally, he wouldn't try so hard for one person but… he felt… bonded to her, in a way. He didn't know why, but part of him just didn't want to leave her. Part of him wanted to stay by her side and kill anyone who dare try and hurt her. He just wanted to protect her.

But then there was the other side of him; the killer side. The Akatsuki side. The _monster _side. The side of him that wanted to just dispose of the girl right then and there, so he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore; so he wouldn't have to worry about his reputation being ruined. If any of the other members of the Akatsuki heard that he had taken a… _liking _to a girl, then he would never hear the end of it. They'd begin to doubt just how fearsome he really was.

Hinata already knew his name, so she didn't bother to ask. _Hoshigaki Kisame. _He was in the Bingo Book. But, as she tilted her head to the side and thought about it, she remembered seeing him somewhere else. Of course, it was only a second, but there was no way she could ever mistake his beautiful dark blue, almost purplish, colored skin.

She closed her eyes, as the memory came back to her.

_It was during the 30 days before the final stage of the Chuunin exams would be held, and she was standing next to one of the many pale wooden buildings that inhabited Konohagakure. Her milky orbs were slightly wet, over what had just happened at the Hyuuga Estate. As much as she would love to call it her home, she knew that it wasn't. It seemed to be the exact opposite actually. It seemed to be her Hell._

_Hinata furrowed her brow, as the chilly, autumn wind blew her short hair around her head, almost like a halo. Her father had just put her against Hanabi for what seemed to be the hundredth time that week. Ever since she had failed her match against Neji, her father had been… "training" her extra hard. Whenever she lost against sister, which was all the time, he would always leave the room, shaking his head. She had never felt so useless…_

_Just as she was about to go and look for Naruto-kun, or ever one of her teammates, she was stopped, by Kurenai-sensei. "Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?" The older Kunoichi hissed, her eyes wide. Hinata frowned softly. "Wh-what?" She asked, her voice sounding just as weak as she really was. "This place is supposed to be closed off; what are you doing here?" She repeated the question, her eyes darting around. "U-um I…" She trailed off, not really knowing what to say. Why was she here? There wasn't really any reason… she just came there because she didn't want anyone to see her crying._

_Suddenly, a large crash was heard from above them. Kurenai let out a curse. "Damn! I'll be right back." She glanced back down at Hinata. "Don't move." The younger girl nodded her head, almost fearfully. "H-hai, S-sensei," She muttered, pressed her back against the wall behind her, and watching her teacher jump up to the place the crash had sounded. _

_Hinata jumped as she heard another sound behind her. Hesitantly, she turned around. Not seeing anything, she relaxed, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Biting her bottom lip, Hinata activated her bloodline. "A-Ah!" She shouted, jumping back just in time to avoid the large, blue sword that came crashing down next to her. _

_A large blue man, who appeared to be at least three times the size of her, was smirking down at her. _

_He was the last thing Hinata saw before passing out._

Hinata blushed and sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest. She always seemed to make a fool out of herself, no matter the occasion. Kisame probably thought she was just some weak little Kunoichi who didn't know how to protect herself. But that was what she was, wasn't she? She was weak. Not even her own father believed in her; not ever her own father believed that she would make something of herself. He gave up on her before she even turned seven. She was born a failure, and she was going to die one too. As Neji would say, _it was fate._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hmm… I'm sorry for the lack of angst. I promise that there will be some soon, though. (: Please review!


End file.
